Her Boys, Always
by xXRottWeilerXx
Summary: No matter what would happen, to her, they would always be her two boys.
**Her Boys, Always.**

 **A/N:** i really like how kageyama, hitoka and hinata interact. They're just so funny together. I'm focusing on Kageyama and Hitoka since I personally think that their type of friendship would have run much deeper, I guess. It's my personal opinion though ^^.

 **Disclaimer: Haikyu!** does not belong to me.

 **Summary:** No matter what would happen, to her, they would always be her two boys.

* * *

"You can't!"

He leapt out of his seat so suddenly, shocking everyone in the small restaurant. In the fluster of his actions, he hit the edge of the low table with his shin and caused his cup of hot tea to topple over. The contents spilled over the edge where he'd accidentally hit it, and wet his foot. If he had noticed the burn of hot tea spilling over bare skin, Kageyama would have jumped. But he didn't seem to notice, too busy to care, actually. His dark eyes stared at her widened brown orbs, his lips set into a straight line.

"K-Kageyama…kun?" It was when she called out his name did he finally notice the attention he was attracting.

Blinking, he straightened his posture and saw the varying degrees of shock. Everyone was there, his ex-teammates from the volleyball club, their former Coach Ukai-san, sitting next to Takeda-sensei, who was in the middle of cleaning his glasses. Over at the small bar counter Daichi and Sugawara twisted in their seats, equally as shocked as the other guys. He looked to Hinata, not quite sure what he was supposed to be expecting, but all he saw was another shocked face.

Hell, of course everyone would be shocked.

* * *

Kageyama stood in front of the full-length mirror, glaring at his own reflection. Dark eyes peeked to see her back through the reflection on the mirror. Noting that she was still in front of the vanity mirror being dolled up by the make-up artists her mother hired, he nodded to himself. _Alright, she's not looking._

The left corner of his mouth twitched upwards, and he had to focus on lifting the other corner of his lips. When he got something similar to a constipated look, he cursed his inability to smile at will. He tried to relax the muscles around his mouth by gently poking at his cheeks and rotating his fingers counter-clockwise, and tried to smile again. He didn't want to admit it, but Hinata was right. Try as he might, he looked scary no matter what.

Out of options, he used his fingers instead to pull the corners of his mouth to force a smile, and judging from the giggle bubbling from her lips, he was failing miserably. His eyes moved to the reflection in the mirror, and clicked his tongue as Hitoka stood behind him in the white dress she had so painstakingly co-designed with her mother. Turning around, he crossed his arms over his chest, unsatisfied at not being able to smile.

"I can't do it. I look like crap if I try."

Her giggles turned into laughter, and the make-up artist reprimanded her for laughing too much. "Hitoka-chan! The boy's tryin' his best there. Don't laugh at 'im."

When she finally stopped laughing, he gave her a tissue to dab at the tears forming on the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, Kageyama-kun."

He tsked. "I told you to call me Tobio already."

She smiled gleefully, and he couldn't help the itch to smile back, even a little. "Tobio-chan~"

The small smile he had coming up suddenly fell off. "Damnit, you're reminding me of him."

Hitoka grinned, and when the make-up lady left the room, she motioned for him to come closer. He hesitated for a moment, not sure how to look at her. Out of all the rare times he had seen her with make-up on, her face that particular day was admittedly the prettiest. Maybe it was because she was someone's bride right then, but Kageyama thought she looked very different yet the same. His head hurt even thinking about it.

When she called out to him again, he finally gave in. Sighing, he bent down to accommodate her height as she reached up for the unraveled bowtie around his collar.

"It's like you haven't grown an inch since high school, Yachi. You're still short."

She pouted, but still her nimble fingers worked on properly setting the black bowtie. "I did grow, you're just too tall."

When she finished, she moved her hands to straighten the lapels of his dark blazer. Patting his chest, she smiled at him again. "There, all prim and proper."

He looked down into her face as she stepped back a bit, his eyes meeting her curious ones, before he looked away, cheeks tinted with pink. He couldn't help it, it wasn't often he'd get to see her in a wedding dress, or any dress of some sort.

He mumbled out something as he turned to her, his face serious.

She blinked, not quite hearing him. "I didn't hear you, Kageyama-kun."

Coughing into his fist, the athlete tried again. "You um… you're very… pretty today, Yachi."

He couldn't look at her as soon as he got that out of his chest, and instead he looked away again, trying to focus on anything but her face. The bowl of rock candy by the dresser looked interesting enough.

It was quiet though, so he chanced a peek at her, and he could feel his ears turn hot.

"Thank you!"

If he was Nishinoya or Tanaka, he might have said that her smile could light up a whole room.

When Kageyama had first met her, he was too preoccupied in getting passing marks so that he could join his team to the training camp at Tokyo. More than not having any interest in girls, his feelings towards anything other than volleyball and food was neutral. It was like when he buys readily packed sushi with the small green plastic cutouts slipped into the containers to resemble grass, well anything other than volleyball and food was like the green plastic cutout. He didn't hate them, it was just that they were not as important.

As time passed by, and he was starting to open up to people, even making friends and learn to put his trust in others, he found that he was quite fond of the girl. She had cried for them, and cheered them on their games, and little by little he knew somewhere inside him had a special place for her. He didn't know about Hinata, the dumbass probably had a crush for her at some point in their friendship, but his feelings for her might possibly resemble to that of a big brother.

It wasn't love, it wasn't. Not that he knew how love felt.

But he also didn't know what having a sister felt like.

Bottom line was, he thought of her existence as something very precious.

Little sisters were important, right? So anyway, he thought of her as a very precious sister.

He felt himself smile a little bit, he didn't know how he could manage one when it had been so hard to do in front of a mirror, but smile he did. She yelped as he pat her head. Just when he removed his hand and opened his mouth to say something, the door swung open with a loud bang, and a blur of orange rolled into the room.

The orange head was on all fours, panting. "I'm saaafe!"

Kageyama bonked him on the head, "Dumbass, what took you so long!"

Swatting his hand away, Hinata stood up and straightened his blazer The carrot head was about to talk back when he spotted Hitoka standing by the full-length mirror. His face instantly lit up as he saw her.

"Yacchan! You're so pretty!"

Kageyama scowled, bummed that Hinata was able to say something like that so easily and yet sound so honest when he had been a bumbling mess. He pulled Hinata by the collar when the shorter guy made an attempt to envelope the bride into a bear hug. Hitoka giggled when they changed jabs at each other.

"You're gonna ruin her dress, dumbass!"

"Ha? I was just gonna hug her! I wasn't gonna ruin anything, you ass!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

Hitoka clasped her hands behind her and amusedly watch the two as they got into another squabble. She smiled fondly at the familiar scene, and couldn't help but love them even more.

If she had been the same Hitoka ten years ago, she would have never imagined herself having those two as her most important friends. She would have never dared to dream of even associating with them. She had friends, yes. But she had never belonged, and at one point she even resigned herself to living a life where she was stuck being Villager B, a background character.

But Hinata had taken her hand and ran with her to the trainstation. Kageyama had approached her and asked for her help.

Before she knew it everything changed. Her life started to have colors, and her boring routine that had sat at a standstill actually _moved._ She had learned to believe, to not give up and give her all into everything. She learned to cry for others, and be happy for others. And most importantly, she learned how to love. She knew what it was, but she didn't know how it felt like. And if she had stayed stuck being her old self, afraid of change, she would have never felt what it was like to have her heart thump for anyone else.

She laughed as they were now bickering over something entirely unrelated. Those boys.

How odd it was, that the two most oblivious and dense people that she knew were the ones who taught her what it felt like to fall in love.

"Kageyama-kun, Hinata. Thank you, for agreeing to be my escorts."

They stopped bickering altogether, and turned to her. She walked towards them, and tiptoed so that she could hug both of them, startling the two men she had come to love like her own brothers. Kageyama was mumbling something about his neck hurting, and Hinata was complaining that he didn't want to be hugged with the dark-haired setter squashed to his side. Hitoka laughed, and told them to be quiet for a while. They complied, and it was silent for a few seconds, before she spoke up.

"You know, when I started dating him, I had been so nervous, afraid… that I wouldn't be enough for him. And it didn't help when you both were practically against it."

Hinata chuckled. "Yeah, and we kinda stalked him for that."

"We couldn't help it, that guy always had something up his sleeve." Hitoka bit back her giggles when she remembered Kageyama's outburst at the Karasuno Volleyball Club Reunion a few months prior. It had been so dramatic when the setter suddenly stood up and shouted out an objection.

She stepped back, and gently her hands ran down their arms and ended up holding both of their hands in hers. They squeezed back as she took a breath, and let it out shakily. It was when they saw her smile that they knew she had been nervous. She had sat in front of the vanity mirror in her dress, twisting her fingers nervously as the make-up artist did her hair. It was when Kageyama had poked his head inside did all her nerves fly away just as fast as it had come.

"But you guys still supported me, didn't you?"

Hinata nodded, and thought that if pressuring the man to buy her the most expensive wedding ring in the town's store was supportive then yeah, he could say he was with Yachi all the way. Even if he didn't quite like the guy.

Surprisingly, it was Kageyama who spoke up first. "Because I wanted you to be happy. Because you know, you've done so much for us."

She was surprised that he would say that, and when she saw that he was pretty embarrassed to admit what he said, she couldn't help the bubbles of laughter. Hinata bristled, and punched the setter on his shoulder.

"I want her to be happy as well, Kageyama!"

"Shut up dumbass."

Truly, if Hitoka had to be honest, they were her first loves. She cared for Hinata as much as she did Kageyama. She was so happy and felt so relieved that she had them by her side, and when she looked into their faces she couldn't help but be sad if she were to lose them. She couldn't bear to lose them, and the thought suddenly had her heart squeezed so tight it made her tear up. The both of them panicked when she let go of their hands to cover her crying face.

Ah, she was going to ruin her make-up.

"Y-Ya-Yachi? Look what you did Kageyama! Call the make-up obaa-san! No wait, give her a napkin! I'll call the lady!"

For once Kageyama really thought it was his fault that she was crying, and hurriedly he pulled out a packet of tissue from his back pocket (he didn't know how it got there, must have been his mom) so he could wipe off her tears. She managed to laugh a little when he dabbed nervously at her eyes, and he looked so confused as he held a tissue to her nose.

"Are you gonna cry or laugh? Pick one! And blow your nose, geez."

She chose to laugh instead. "Gosh, you look so awkward, Kageyama-kun."

Minutes later the door swung open again with a loud bang and in came Hinata, who had the make-up lady in a piggyback, and fleetingly Hitoka felt sorry for the door.

"Oh gosh! Hitoka-chan! What happened to you, darling?"

The bride was quickly seated in front of the dresser table, and after both the Bride Escorts had their heads smacked by the lady, she quickly got to work. Hinata was being fussy and they immediately got kicked out.

Sighing, the make-up artist shook her head as she held Hitoka's chin in her hand. "Noisy boys they are. They're yours or somethin'?"

The bride, soon to be bearing the Oikawa surname, smiled into the mirror. "They're my best friends."

"Hm… important to you huh? What about your husband then? I feel sorry for Tōru."

She blushed at the mention of Tōru, "Tōru-kun's a different type of special."

"Hm… so they're like, your boys then. Like little brothers."

Hitoka giggled.

"Yep, my brothers."

* * *

Madoka sniffed, and subtly pulled out a tissue to dab at the wetness in the corner of her eye as she watched her daughter walk down the aisle. The dress was simple and elegant, and showed the slope of her neck and her narrow shoulders. The gleam from the simple diamond pendant on her necklace rested nicely on her chest, and matching teardrop earrings completed the look. Her shoulder-length hair was swept to one side of her neck, and her face held much of her natural beauty. She was a beautiful bride, with the simple daisy crown atop her small head. When she smiled at the groom who turned around to see her, Madoka could feel herself smiling as well.

However, the pair of escorts on either of her sides looked stiff and nervous, especially the carrot-head kid. Black, blonde and orange, what a whimsical combination, and already she could hear whispers from the guests. Because really, it wasn't common for a bride to be escorted by two guys.

She wanted to give them 'the look', but Hitoka did not seem at all bothered by it. Even she could see it, the trio were where they belonged. She took a peek at the groom and the spiky-haired best man, and wasn't surprised to see Tōru zeroing in on his bride and for once not caring that she was walking between the oddball duo. The bridesmaids, Kiyoko and a five-month pregnant Saeko smiled at the bride as soon as she reached the altar.

Madoka bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from giggling when Tōru moved a bit to shake hands with both Tobio and Shōyo. It was apparent to everyone who knew them, that the extra squeeze in the handshake was meant as a threat to the new groom, ' _Don't you ever hurt her_.', and the small smile Tōru gave was his way of saying ' _I know already, sheesh_.' Well it looked like a threat with Tobio, but for the obviously nervous Shōyo, the poor guy might have just unwillingly tightened his hands around the groom unintentionally. It didn't help that Hajime was looking from behind his best friend with a scary face, even if he didn't mean to.

For the trio, their story was that of an insecure fifteen-year old girl, who found happiness in the form of two best friends. Of days spent during high school tutoring the boys, and of spending summer holidays eating barbeque at training camps, of giving out valentines chocolate and Christmas Parties. It was a story of three mismatched people. Of a princess who grew from being a simple villager. And a king who learned how to trust. And a carrot head shrimpy who became the Little Giant. People were curious, as to whom she would eventually choose to be with. People wanted to know, how the trio would go on if she found another man to give her heart to.

But as the three had walked down that aisle, her arms in theirs and her smile as bright as her favorite stars, people knew that no matter who the princess chose to end up with, they would always be her boys. 

* * *

**A/N:** The hell. This was a very hard piece to write. I don't know how I should portray Kageyama in this one. He's so hard to write.


End file.
